Cosas de niños
by KeyKnows
Summary: SasuNaru. AU. Quedarte solo en la escuela con tu declarado rival en la adolescencia puede resultar muy productivo ¿Pero cuando eres un niño y te vez solo con otro niño?


_**Cosas de niños**_

El efecto que provoco en ambos el "espeluznante" sonido, no paso desapercibido para ninguno.

Provocado por la rápida huida de un perro, que con sus largas orejas y rápido andar de sus patas, hizo un sonido que ambos les recordó al desesperado aletear de las aves (_Cuervos_, pensó uno) que escapaban de lo que sea se ha entrometido de manera repentina en su territorio.

Y este sonido, acompañado de inmediato por atronadores aullidos, los obligo a acercarse el uno al otro, hasta entrelazar sus manos, de manera instintiva. En una inocente búsqueda de protección, los dos niños, uno rubio y el otro moreno, se tomaron de las manos.

Por tontas casualidades los dos habían terminado, completamente solos, en la escuela, tiempo después de la hora de salida. Sasuke por empeñarse en buscar algo que había perdido, y Naruto por el hecho de haberse quedado dormido en un árbol, puesto que ese día, no quería ir a clases. Y sin darse cuenta, ya todos los niños y maestros habían abandonado el lugar, dejándolos a ellos. Seguramente, alguno de sus padres no tardarían en ir.

Sin embargo, al encontrase solos en la (repentinamente inmensa) escuela, por un momento se permitieron olvidaron su "rivalidad", porque, como niños que eran, tuvieron miedo de estar ahí, cuando la noche no tardaría en hacer acto de presencia.

Ambos decidieron, en un acuerdo mudo, quedarse en el salón que todos los días era testigo de sus numerosas peleas. Sasuke se sentó en su butaca y se dedico a hacer invisibles dibujos sobre la paleta del pupitre con el dedo. Por su lado Naruto dejo su mochila en su lugar para luego dirigirse a la ventana para medio sentarse en el alfeizar de esta, mirando los árboles bañados por la anaranjado luz del crepúsculo. Sin dejar que el otro lo notara, los dos estaban cada vez más nerviosos con la idea de pasar la noche ahí.

Sasuke no veía a Naruto exactamente como un rival, al menos no al principio, pero conforme el tiempo paso, se dio cuenta (muy a su pesar) que el niño realmente podía rivalizar con el en algunas cosas. Si bien Naruto no era exactamente muy bueno en la escuela, se esforzaba para ser mejor, y no solo en eso, si no también en el ámbito deportivo y social. Era temerario, tanto en sus intentos de acercarse a la niña que le gustaba como queriendo subir a un árbol (ese que rápidamente había pasado a ser "propiedad" de Naruto). Fue cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta del espíritu valiente e inexorable de Naruto, lo que lo obligo a prestarle atención. Sasuke, con una tremenda facilidad para cualquier tarea, no tenia porque luchar para subir a un árbol o conquistar a una niña, y fue este hecho, el nunca poner verdadero esfuerzo en algo, lo que lo llevo a clasificar, al igual que Naruto, su relación como "rivalidad": Se esforzaba para esforzarse mas que Naruto.

Naruto, por otro lado, reparo en la presencia y la superioridad virtual que Sasuke representaba muy rápidamente. Sin tener que luchar por absolutamente nada, sin deber esforzarse en un examen, sin temer que la chica de pelo rosa no se fije en el, sin inmutarse de que el resto del mundo lo vanaglorie o no (porque no le da razones al mundo para hacerlo), Naruto encontró irritante y nefasta la supuesta superioridad de Sasuke. Era orgulloso, poco accesible y (para increíble sorpresa del rubio) un tipo solitario, que no jugaba con nadie a la hora del receso y que a lo mucho tenía la callada compañía de un niño que siempre tenia cara de sueño, cosa que para Naruto solo significo una cosa: Se creía demasiado genial para relacionarse con el mundo, y se jactaba de ello. Fue esa su motivación para tener como objetivo superarlo: Bajarlo de esa nube de preponderancia, que, a Naruto, no le parecía más que una excusa para no hacer nada. Se alegro mucho cuando vio a Sasuke competir con él, porque estaba funcionando.

Y ahora, que solo se tenían el uno al otro en esa (también repentinamente tétrica) escuela, no sabían exactamente como actuar. Si bien el mirarse con supuesto odio, estaba por completo descartado, no sabían si hablarse, si jugar a algo para pasar el rato, o simplemente quedarse como estaban, cada quien sumergido en su propio mundo y en sus propios pensamientos, que, en ese momento, no eran realmente muy complejos.

Sin embargo, como niños que eran, terminaron por romper esa barrea que a los adultos les cuesta tanto atravesar, y acabaron riéndose el uno junto al otro, haciendo dibujos en el pizarrón, contándose anécdotas chistosas en las que, sin quererlo, revelaron a su compañero parte de su vida y personalidad.

Pronto Sasuke descubrió en Naruto, no solo un niño valiente y perseverante, si no a un niño aun mas solitario que él, y que además no se dejaba, a veces con mucha fuerza, amedrentarse por eso. Y, súbitamente, pensó en el como un potencial amigo.

Y Naruto rápidamente pudo darse cuenta de que, si bien pedante y orgulloso hasta la medula, Sasuke era un niño como cualquier otro, que no flotaba en ninguna pretenciosa nube, y que además tenía dificultades para relacionarse con la gente. Sin entender porque, Naruto sintió simpatía por Sasuke y quiso conocerlo mejor.

Fue ahí, mientras ambos iban al baño, y reflexionaban, de forma ingenua y torpe, acerca de si realmente deberían ser rivales, cuando, de un lugar ignoto, les llego aquel sonido.

El porque los asusto, es algo que ellos mismos desconocen, al menos de forma conciente.

Sasuke relaciono de inmediato el sonido con el aletear de los pájaros, mas específicamente con los cuervos. A su hermano mayor, Itachi, le gustaban, pero a él no, a él le provocaban un sentimiento de angustia, porque una vez había soñado que Itachi, su tan querido y admirado hermano, se deshacía en cientos de cuervos para luego alejarse permanentemente de él, solo dejándole como recuerdo algunas plumas, que, esparcidas por el suelo de la cueva, se negaba a tomar. Su miedo, algo que el mismo consideraba estupido, lo obligo a tomar la mano de Naruto, casi ignorando los numerosos aullidos que pronto se hicieron oír.

Naruto, por otro lado, relaciono el sonido con el animal que los había causado, con un perro, pero esta imagen fue rápidamente remplazada con la de un zorro. Una vez su padre, Minato, lo había llevado a acampar, y Naruto, en su ingenuo deseo de explorar, no noto que un zorro se le había acercado. Por alguna razón, el zorro se le echo encima, y él aun recordaba con claridad como su padre había logrado interponerse, siendo herido por el animal. Naruto, poco conciente de la racionalidad de su miedo, quiso anteponerse a él, pero doblegado rápidamente al sentir la mano de Sasuke y esos desgarradores aullidos.

El sol, ya casi se ponía por completo.

Sin nada realmente que poder hacer, los dos se juntaron mucho, y sus manos pasaron a rodear la espalda del otro, y sus cabezas a reposar en el hombro del contrario, vigilando permanentemente la retaguardia del prontamente considerado amigo.

Sin mucho esperar los aullidos de (_Un cuervo no puede aullar_ se dijo a si mismo Sasuke. _Los zorros no aúllan así_ se obligo a pensar Naruto) lo que fuera que los había causado se fueron. Luego escucharon dos voces diferentes llamándolos.

Cuando se decidieron a alzar la mirada, Sasuke vio a su hermano Itachi, y Naruto vio al suyo, Deidara, quienes se dirigían muy rápidamente hacia ellos en compañía de un hombre que identificaron como el conserje.

Después de regañarlos acerca de quedarse en la escuela, completamente ajenos al miedo que hacia poco los invadía, terminaron por decirles que no lo hicieran de nuevo y llevárselos a casa.

Ese día, ninguno supo que había causado aquel sonido.

Y ese día, cuando ambos se despedían con una mirada, mientras eran llevados en caminos contrariaos, era uno que con el tiempo olvidarían.

Iban a acordarse de su primer encuentro, de la primera mirada despectiva que ambos se dirigieron, iban a acordarse de su primera pelea a golpes. Recordarían eso, mas no ese día, donde comenzaron a ser amigos, donde se tomaron de las manos, donde se abrazaron y donde, por un momento, en se instante de infantil miedo, se habían entregado al otro en un intento de conseguir protección.

Ese día, era algo que se borraría de su memoria: Ninguno recordaría como se hicieron amigos, cuando se convirtieran en más que amigos.


End file.
